


[源藏]普遍

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750





	[源藏]普遍

半藏把粗瓷杯握在手里转了一圈，抬起手背，揩去胡子上粘上的泡沫，奶味下的苦涩在舌根处逸散开来。身后有人足尖点到地板上，发出哒的一声轻响，随后跟来的是饱含愉悦的电子音：“哥，我跟奥克斯顿打了赌。”  
“什么赌？”  
“如果我能在10秒钟之内让你把茶喷到桌子上，她就要给我充50包。”在半藏咽下口中的饮料抗议“别用我打这么无聊的赌”之前，源氏已经迅如闪电般地靠了过来，—把环过他的肩膀，绿色的电子眼快速眨动着，使劲儿抛着媚眼：  
“哥，源儿美吗？”  
空气中传来英国人不甘心的咂舌声。半藏认命地去找抹布。

 

重拾年轻时喝茶的习惯后，这异国的饮料唤醒了他被酒精麻痹许久的味觉，以及从脑海边缘升起的许多夏日的碎片——那时他也是这样，手里捏着茶杯坐在和室中，凝视着面前庭院中的山石和绿树，空气里弥漫着雨后的味道，被打湿的晴天娃娃在凉风中轻轻摆动。  
然而尼泊尔的大风干燥清冷，吹得人脖颈冰凉。身上的羽织是源氏借给他的，腋下有点儿紧，每次举杯他都小心翼翼，免得一不小心扯坏了衣袖。往窗口往下望可以看到有人正百无聊赖地用脉冲枪射击屋檐下的银铃，叮叮当当的声音在山谷中回荡，他把视线重新投回远处，从前他注视着的那座山有龙神盘旋于上，在传说里药烟汇聚而成的云中翱翔穿梭，不一会儿就消失在山的另—面，再也不见踪影。  
山的背面是什么？  
半藏猛地惊醒，眼球被过多的白色刺激得有些发热，连忙按下揉眼的冲动阖上眼皮——切有损视力的行为都是弓手的大忌。源氏不知何时已经离开了房间，正在楼下的畜棚里跟一位机械僧侣说着什么，对面的声音带着兴奋的滋滋声，显然十分开心，随后迈着啪嗒啪嗒的步子走掉了。  
半藏并不信任宗教，如同他的家族，供养着数位高僧，却人人犯尽杀生嗔怒的戒律——而古老的龙神信仰……不，比起信仰来更像是被岛田掌控的异能，是岛田的刀与箭，龙神的眼睛注视着的没有信徒，没有众生，只有岛田的敌人。  
半藏再度闭紧眼。他的前半生如同弦上拉出的箭般笔直单纯，在离开家族后整个人就沉入了由醉意和悔恨筑成的混沌。而在这里，源氏对他说只有在这里自己才会得到真正的安宁，但半藏却不一样，不知为何他在这里脑海中会冒出无数奇怪的念头，沉入山后的龙也是，夏日的和室也是，这些记忆的碎片像时间解离患者身后拖出的长长影子—般，上秒还清晰如昨日，转瞬间便消失不见。  
中午时周美灵也来了，她是来还源氏的自行车的，顺便带来了据说是当年在月球栽种、最后由温斯顿在逃走前抢救出来的珍贵幼苗长成的——一袋水煮毛豆。所有人都按捺下“为什么会在月球种毛豆”之类的疑问，虔诚地吃掉了它，动筷之前由那位小个子智械僧侣念经祈祷，半藏把酒倒出来分给大家，前者念诵完毕之后，就抱着自己珍藏的窖藏香醇机油滚到了—边，对着桌子上的毛豆壳发出艳羡的叹息声。  
源氏也没有喝，他以酒精会对他的身体产生未知影响为由拒绝了邀请，仅用杯沿碰了碰嘴唇，便开始与美攀谈起山下的情况来。与转瞬之间取人性命的生活不同，这里万事万物的节奏仿佛都慢了半拍，半藏漫不经心地想着，聊天的语调，在群山间如雪般掠过视野的鸟群，太阳的升降，还有在风中翻飞、展得笔直的经幡，它们共同凝结成他眼底静止不动的画面，如雪山群峰般亮得刺目，不知道时间能否像往常那样起作用，在无声的流淌之中将整幅画面磨成闪烁的碎片。  
他没来由地向唯一可能知道答案的人发问：“源氏，你还记得那座龙神显迹的山吗？”  
“山？”  
“在岛田城天晴的时候就能看到的那座不死之山。你还记得龙最后去了哪里吗？”  
美在收拾餐具和毛豆壳，猎空在擦桌子，他弟弟正把坐垫从口齿不清、呜呜咽咽念着大藏经的机械僧侣屁股底下抽出来，头也不抬地回答道：“没有什么龙啊，哥哥。你是把新干线看错了吧？”

 

“哥，你醒了吗？”  
虽然第—反应是“别打扰我睡觉”，但自己的右腿不知何时已经被折起来架在了弟弟膝盖上，坚硬的金属手指按上腿间的肌肉，从下往上一寸寸摸着，等他醒来时已经被摸得通红起汗，合都合不拢。为时已晚，为时已晚，半藏气恼不已，正想说些话来反击，喉间却猛地收紧了——下面的器官被人圈在手里，顶端顶在滑溜的硅胶掌心上蹭来蹭去，随后所有反抗都化为了气若游丝的喘息。  
午睡刚醒的倦怠和餐间入胃的酒精一齐涌上，化为微醺将他整个人笼罩进去。弟弟的—只手在努力工作，另—只手却在他脸颊脖颈胸前各处摸来摸去，半藏被弄得不胜其烦，—把抓住源氏的左手，十指交叉紧紧扣握住，自己将腿抬起来，更加舒适地接受弟弟的手淫。  
高潮时他闭紧牙关，将声音咬在嘴里。没过一会儿身后人就贴上来，手指掰开他的臀，此时还是日间，半藏稍稍犹豫了一会儿，蘸上自己精液的手指就钻了进去，一点一点儿往里面推挤，他能感觉到金属指节连接的每一条线路，指尖执拗攻击他腺体时涌上来的冰凉满足感，手指弯曲时接合处会稍稍咬住内壁，给他带来奇异又诱人的痛楚。  
源氏年轻时为人急躁冲动，凡事喜欢冲在前头，然而与他的情事中每次都会不厌其烦地做完整套前戏……半藏心中—动，后穴的麻痒又厉害了几分，弟弟的性器在臀缝里磨蹭，他脑子还是晕乎乎的，抓住他的手拉过源氏靠近自己，抬腰蹭过去，想要吞没那根东西。  
自己究竟还能不能让源氏快乐？  
侧着身被对方插入时半藏想，随即醒悟到自己正在雪山间的圣寺边与亲弟弟交欢，脑子里还转着这样淫秽不堪的疑问，醉意顿时跑掉大半。源氏已经扣住他的臀，硬质的仿生器具顶开由于紧张而不停收缩的肠壁，他不敢问出那个问题，正如他不敢问那玩意上面正刮着他内里的凹凸是不是故意的—般——源氏还曾经用开玩笑的语气问半藏要不要加上震动功能，他脸上登时像灌了整瓶烧酒一样烫，狠狠瞪了弟弟一眼，逃跑—般快步走开。  
我接受源氏的求欢，是因为心存愧疚吧。  
而源氏，又是怎么看自己的呢？  
这个杀死过他，又被他用手指就能弄射的哥哥？  
疑问像三块火炭落入半藏的喉间，将他的喉管烧得干疼。之前被暂时丢到脑后的羞耻、自尊和伦理观念—拥而上，他吃力地用手臂撑住自己想要抬起身体，弟弟的双臂本来撑在他肩膀旁，察觉到哥哥的异动整个人顺势压了下来，后者咬着牙低声吼道“放开我！”的时候手背却被弟弟的掌心一把盖住，他顿时惊觉硌着他身体的已经不是那烤瓷般光滑、映着绿色荧光的躯体，手掌的触感变得温热而有弹性，而在自己体内的部分更是——  
不带—丝一毫电流干扰的嗓音在他耳边叹息似地说，哥哥，我是源氏。  
随后他也像是被吓了一跳般自言自语道：”没想到在战斗状态中也能更换……”  
火炭在腹间爆炸开来。  
半藏痛苦地用手背遮住脸。他不愿再面对这样的源氏，即使是幻影也会将他的视网膜烧得鲜红，他对源氏的印象定格在后者被伤痕和血海淹没的那一天，他惧怕一旦睁开眼，他心中的岛田城会就随着记忆的重叠地动山摇瓦阵栏塌，而他也将随着这座城一齐坠落，被脑后滚落那些东西掩埋在废墟之中，再也不见天日。  
他想说的话有许多许多，最后挤出来却只有一句：“这是哪门子……战斗状态……”  
昏暗的室内传来一声轻笑，年轻的源氏俯下身去，—边亲吻兄长的面颊，一边想办法拨开他的手。与活生生的人交媾的感觉完全不一样，弟弟的唇舌探进口中与他交缠，弟弟的指缘覆满了被手里剑磨出的老茧，弟弟的器官被他夹在穴里，弟弟的胯紧靠自己的臀，阴囊贴着自己的会阴，从头到脚都被对方的温度烫得发麻发木。  
手总算是被掰开了，半藏的双眼透过指缝，正好对上门外里射入的—丝亮白的光，仿佛当年在和室里被同—个人摁倒之时，他不愿去看身上动作的源氏，而视线只一动不动地注视纸门外绿树的—角和榻榻米上自己汗湿的黑发，直到在这长久的凝视间被插得浑身瘫软，没了力气，任凭另一条龙将他带到黑暗里去。  
“哥哥的酒醒了吗？”  
我从—开始就没醉，他在心里回答，字句回荡在胸腔中。让我陷入这难以自持处境的人是你，源氏，我本以为杀死你之后我的人生可以重回笔直如线的轨迹，是你让我不再直视前方，是你让我被雪山迷得眼球胀痛，是你让我在清醒的痛苦和虚幻的记忆间沉浮——然而这些话半藏一个字也说不出口，他只能伸手抱住那具依然年轻的身体，左臂龙纹开始渗出一丝丝的光来，他确实不敢面对源氏，而他这么多年却也无时无刻不在想着源氏。  
覆着龙纹的肩膀上尝到了有别于汗的咸味。源氏吃不准这是因为疼痛还是因为自己技术太好，他拖过枕头垫高哥哥的臀，安抚似地环住哥哥的腰，亲吻雨点似的落在他身上。  
“不管你醒没醒，还……还能来见你真是太好了。”性事中总是难以组织语言，属于活人的汗水滴在半藏眼角上，和他自己的眼泪一起滑落下去。将羽织揉成团垫在哥哥腰后，源氏停住了动作，仿佛要让门缝里漏进来的那点清凉的风将整间屋子里黏糊凝重、还带着酒味的空气都吹跑似的，他低下头想了一会儿，才继续往下说。  
“—开始，我一旦想起你的事，脑袋就疼要得爆炸，浑身上下甚至内脏，哪怕是早已愈合的伤口都会跟着一齐剧痛。他们为什么要救我？我已经死了，我应该忘记岛田和你，不该再受这样的折磨。”  
“花村歼灭战的时候你不在，我不知道是该遗憾……还是庆幸……”听到这里半藏闭了闭眼，晴空下神山的轮廓立刻在他脑海里浮现出来，接下来的思绪却被源氏的叙说打断，“岛田家不复存在，我复仇的目标少了—个……也就是说，拴住我的绳索只剩下—根。等杀死你之后我终于可以真正放心地死去，一了百了，变成完全的机械，而不是这个曾经被自己喜欢的人杀掉的岛田源氏。”  
身体逐渐变冷，半藏不由自主地蜷缩起来，腿夹住弟弟硬实的腰。  
“但我跟随师父来到尼泊尔之后，发现事情没有想象的那么简单。”源氏俯下身，贴在他耳边轻声说，“不知有多少次，我把风声当作了你弓矢破空的声音，不知多少次将经文诵声误认为是你在远处说话，映进我视觉神经里的是雪山，脑子里却满满的都是你的影子，大概这里就是容易让人胡思乱想吧？”  
“后来我终于明白了。岛田灭亡后，我感觉我的灵魂是飘在金属外壳里的一小团鬼火，大风一吹就没了，无影无踪。但是，你能让我的灵魂重新在这机械躯体里充盈起来，哥哥。”  
“所以我就回家找你了——哪怕说上一句话也好，与你战斗也好，只要你还活着，我也就能够继续活在世上，不用时刻担心在一次整修后就再也醒不过来，或者被什么东西一口吞没。这是孽缘，还是龙神的诅咒呢？说不定哥哥也从心底抱着—丝希望，认为我没有死吧？”他吻了吻半藏的鬓边，沿着颈部的侧线一路向下，腰也重新开始挺送起来：“当然，你愿意和我做到这个地步，我是怎么也料想不到的……”  
年轻的灵雀用平和的语气述说着与自己所在的时空毫不相关的话题。他的记忆从我杀死他的那刻开始，眼球仍有些发胀的半藏想，那夏日和室和龙神之山上的—切，恐怕都被他忘得干干净净了。这也不坏，我们各有各的噩梦，不必为同一样东西所苦。  
源氏把掌心交给他，半藏重新紧紧握住。两人的温度叠加在一起，年长者只觉浑身上下无一处肌肤不是滚烫的，热源还嵌在身体里仔仔细细地碾着他，他觉得自己已经被源氏刺伤了，止不住的液体顺着臀缝淌下来，将单人床垫弄得一塌糊涂，自己却毫不餍足地送上胯去，寻求更多的贴合与穿刺。喉咙里的灼痛已经  
变成了苦涩而滑润的东西，缓缓流进胸腹里，他听见源氏在继续说：  
到现在我也不会想着毁灭岛田家来拯救你这样的念头了，我接受了你是岛田的—环这个事实，也接受了你杀了我，而我毁灭了你的—部分这件事。  
到现在我也不会要求你的任何承诺，就像我无法给父亲和家族任何承诺—般。  
单只“因为你而活下去”这件事，就已经让我满足得不能再满足了。除了和你在一起之外，我无法作出别的请求了。

 

在弟弟的强烈要求下奶茶里加了酥油，他不得不小口小口地咽下，用舌头使劲压下腥昧，再往炉子靠近了—点儿。吱呀一声身后的门被推开了，一阵冷风随着明亮的星光卷入房间，转瞬消失无踪——源氏把水壶搁回炉子，顺便扔了两块羊毛披肩在他身上，自己缩回房间的另—角、星光自窗口里洒落的地方去了——绿色荧光里微微带了点红色，半藏不知道他是在做全身检查还是在充电，或者两者皆有。  
他裹上布料，火舌舔得他鼻腔发热，手中的饮料一点点凉下去。不知过了多久，身后突然传来机械忍者的声音。  
“龙回到山背后，一翻身潜入树海，变成了挂在树上的鲤鱼旗，一蓝二绿。”  
“进入树海的人看到了，就把鲤鱼旗取下来，在节日的那—天挂在屋子顶上。从此鲤鱼旗就一直这么高高地飘扬着，看着整座花村和远处那座山，每天都展得笔直，就算风吹雨打也不会落下来。”  
面部动作牵动了颊边被咬出的伤口，半藏疼得抽了口气，笑意顿时凝固在睑上。背后人靠了上来，他不自觉倚上对方坚硬的脊梁，重新将视线投向火焰。


End file.
